Without You
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai? Mungkin Hinata bisa menjawabnya. /"Tapi aku bisa melindungimu seperti yang kakakmu lakukan."/ AU. R&R?


**Without You**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, AU, angst/family/romance , gaje, alay, typo, abal, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

Gadis itu diam terpaku, memandangi peti kayu yang sebentar lagi akan terpendam sedalam lima kaki di bawah tanah. Sepasang _amethyst_-nya menatap hampa seorang pria yang terbaring dalam damai di dalamnya. Tidak ada airmata menetes di sana, berkebalikan sekali dengan teman-teman dan kerabatnya yang masih sesenggukan di balik punggungnya. Beberapa diantaranya malah berusaha menghibur gadis berambut indigo itu dengan cara menepuk-nepuk bahu atau merangkulnya. Gadis itu masih tetap diam. Pandangan matanya hanya tertuju ke pria tegap itu. Segaris senyum masih terukir di wajah dingin itu, wajah yang sudah tidak dialiri darah lagi. Rambut coklat gelapnya yang biasanya berantakan kini disisir rapi, sehingga semua orang yang melihatnya menyangka pria itu hanya tertidur sebelum menghadiri pesta besar. Tak berlebihan, mengingat tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya kelihatan mewah dan bermerek. Pria itu, Neji Hyuuga, siap dikuburkan ke dalam tanah.

Gesekan dawai biola menyayat perih, seiring dengan tuts-tuts piano yang berwarna monokrom. Lagu-lagu kematian itu untuk mengantarkan Neji Hyuuga ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Puluhan manusia berbaju hitam menenggelamkan wajahnya di saputangan berenda atau di bahu kekasihnya, berusaha menyembunyikan kedukaan yang sangat. Seluruh pelayat banjir air mata. Suara lain yang tak kalah menyayat di gereja itu adalah suara sesenggukan yang bersahut-sahutan. Mengalir bersama lagu-lagu syahdu itu dalam ironi.

Hanya dia. Hanya Hinata Hyuuga, adik kandung almarhum sendiri yang tidak menangis.

Gadis yang dikenal orang sebagai pribadi yang pendiam itu diam saja, tidak ada tanda bahwa kongjutiva-nya akan memproduksi cairan. Bola mata berwarna ungu pucat itu kosong, tidak ada ekspresi yang tampak di sana. Hinata yang mengenakan gaun lengan panjang berwarna hitam itu hanya mengikuti iring-iringan pelayat menuju pemakaman, tanpa suara. Ia tidak berontak saat kakak tercintanya itu akan dimasukkan ke dalam galian tanah. Ia tidak menjerit saat kuburan itu ditutup dan pendeta berbaju hitam hanya menunduk sambil merapalkan doa-doa. Ia tetap diam, tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

><p>Sepasang <em>amethyst<em> itu telah terbuka. Hinata sudah bangun.

"Mimpi?"

Gadis itu bergumam pelan sambil matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu sisi kamarnya. Sudah jam 6 pagi. Segaris cahaya menyelinap masuk melewati gorden tebal berwarna ungu itu, menandakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang pas untuk beraktivitas. Dalam diam, Hinata bangkit dari ranjang berukuran _king size_-nya, lalu menyibakkan gorden dan membuka jendela yang terletak di sisi timur kamarnya. Sinar matahari bersinar lembut, seiring dengan hawa sejuk yang suka memproduksi tetesan-tetesan embun. Pagi ini berlangsung seperti biasa, tidak ada yang aneh.

_Tidak ada?_

Hinata menatap pintu kamarnya yang berwarna hitam, menunggu kakaknya yang sudah kuliah semester empat itu akan masuk ke kamar dan membangunkannya. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya, jadi Neji bebas keluar-masuk sesukanya. Selama ini pria itu selalu berhasil membangunkan Hinata yang suka molor, seperti memanggilnya dengan suara ceria atau malah menggelitikinya. Tapi hari ini, Hinata bangun dengan sendirinya. Ia masih tetap menunggu kehadiran sang kakak yang akan tertawa-tawa saat membangunkannya.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Dengan berat hati, ia membuka pintu itu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sepi. Saat ia melewati kamar Neji yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya, tidak ada suara apa-apa. Biasanya Neji sudah berada di bawah, menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Sebagai kepala keluarga yang menggantikan ayahnya, pria berambut coklat tua itu harus bangun pagi-pagi dan menyiapkan segalanya sebelum adik kecilnya terbangun. Tapi saat Hinata melongok ke ruang makan yang tepat berada di bawahnya, sepi. Tidak ada makanan apapun yang tersaji hangat di atas meja makan. Gadis itu hanya melengos pelan, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi yang ada di atas pun juga sepi, tidak ada tanda bekas dipakai. Seharusnya Neji yang biasanya bangun lebih awal itu menggunakannya, menyisakan jejak-jejak tetesan air di lantai dan membuat Hinata mengomel seharian. Setiap kali dimarahi seperti itu, Neji hanya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Maklum, pria beriris putih pudar itu jarang sekali mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga karena kesibukannya sebagai penjaga toko. Selama ini Hinata-lah yang membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kakaknya. Sekilas, mereka berdua seperti pasangan yang baru menikah. Terlihat harmonis dan rapi, apalagi mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Padahal sebenarnya baik Hinata dan Neji merindukan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu, rumah mereka yang super besar kini jadi sepi, hanya ada Hyuuga bersaudara yang menempati.

_Sekarang?_

Gadis berambut indigo itu kini sedang berada di meja makan. Setelah memandanginya beberapa saat dan menyadari kalau tidak ada sarapan disana, ia memutuskan untuk membuat makanannya sendiri. Diraihnya selembar roti gandum di lemari, lalu mengolesinya dengan selai _blueberry_. Tak lupa ia membuat susu vanilla kesukannya. Setelah selesai, Hinata menjatuhkan pantatnya ke kursi makan, mengunyah sarapan dalam diam. Sinar matahari menyerbu masuk dari jendela kaca yang membatasi antara ruang makan dan teras belakang, membuat suasana menjadi lebih terang. Sesekali beberapa burung gereja mampir ke teras mungil itu, lalu pergi lagi. Kicauannya hanya satu-satunya suara agar keadaan rumah tidak menjadi sunyi.

Dada Hinata sesak.

Ia tidak pernah sesendiri ini sebelumnya. Selalu ada Neji, kakak yang melindunginya dengan sepenuh jiwa. Kakak yang sering menasihatinya, curhat dengannya, bermain bersamanya, bahkan terkadang tidur bersamanya. Neji selalu menjadi _ice breaker_ untuk adiknya yang pendiam dan sulit mencairkan suasana. Hanya Neji, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengembalikan senyum Hinata semenjak kematian kedua orangtuanya. Mereka berdua hidup bahagia, meski hanya berdua tanpa kasih sayang orang tua.

Namun kali ini ia harus sendiri. Sendiri di rumah ini. Sendiri di kehidupannya. Sendiri, tanpa ada yang mengajak Hinata ngobrol atau , tanpa kasih sayang yang perlahan-lahan membeku. Sendiri, tanpa ada penghasilan tetap setiap bulan. Sendiri. Sendiri di rumah sunyi ini.

_Tes._

* * *

><p>Hanya dalam waktu belasan menit, Hinata sudah sampai di sekolah. Ia tidak menghiraukan saran dari guru-gurunya agar ia menghabiskan diri di rumah untuk beberapa hari dulu, karena gadis berambut indigo itu masih dalam suasana berduka. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, seisi kelas menjadi heboh saat Hinata masuk ke dalam.<p>

"Hinata-chan! Aku turut berdukacita atas kematian Anikimu..."

"Hina-san! Aku turut menyesal atas apa yang terjadi kemarin..."

"Hinata, yang sabar ya. Ini adalah cobaan dari Tuhan, kau harus kuat."

Sahut-sahutan bernada muram itu terus mengikuti Hinata, membuat ia sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi, di sisi lain ia terharu, ternyata masih banyak orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Yah, meskipun beberapa diantaranya hanya sekedar basa-basi, sih.

"Te-terimakasih banyak, teman-teman. Kalian memang yang terbaik," jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Ekspresi sedih tak tampak di wajahnya, membuat seluruh teman-teman yang bergerombol di meja gadis itu sedikit heran. Hinata masih bisa tersenyum seperti biasa, gugup seperti biasa, bahkan pipinya yang mulus itu tetap merona seperti biasa.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Apa gadis itu telah kehilangan emosinya?_

* * *

><p>Saat istirahat, gadis itu berusaha keluar dari awal di kelas dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menghindar dari simpati teman-temannya. Iris <em>amethyst<em>-nya menemukan sebuah bangku taman yang tersisihkan di taman belakang sekolah.

Ketemu.

Hinata segera menjatuhkan pantatnya di situ. Dipandanginya keadaan di sekeliling. Taman belakang ini sangat sepi, apalagi ditambah dengan pepohonan rindang yang memayungi tanah. Sedikit... sejuk, memang, tapi karena tidak ada orang, maka suasana di taman itu menjadi suram. Gadis itu menghela napas lega, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat. Karena ia telah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menahan airmatanya sejak berangkat sekolah.

"Hiks... hiks... Neji-nii... Neji-nii... Neji-nii... hiks... Neji-nii... huhuhuhu... Neji-nii... hiks..."

Butir-butir kristal itu mengalir dalam konstan tanpa dikomando. Tubuhnya bergetar, teringat akan kebersamaan kakaknya dengan dirinya. Ia tak bisa memikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika hidup sendiri, tanpa ada seorangpun yang menjaga dan menyayangi. Hinata tidak punya apa-apa selain rumah warisan keluarganya dan sedikit simpanan yang tidak cukup untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Gadis berambut indigo yang biasanya rapuh, kini hancur berkeping-keping seperti sebuah piring porselen.

Hancur.

Hancur.

Hancur.

Mati.

* * *

><p>"Tenang... Hinata-chan."<p>

Suara siapa itu? Baru saja Hinata akan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri diri, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menginterupsi pikirannya. Gadis itu mendongak ke atas, mencari asal suara. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sedang tersenyum tipis, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu panjang dan lebarnya tujuh senti. Namun Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tulus dari balik senyumannya.

Naruto Uzumaki kini berpindah tempat, dari yang sebelumnya berada di belakang Hinata kini ikut-ikutan duduk di samping gadis itu. Tangan kanannya merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan sehelai kain tipis berwarna biru muda.

"ini. Pakailah."

Tangis Hinata meledak.

* * *

><p>"Hiks... hiks... maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata terpatah-patah, berusaha menyesuaikan suaranya dengan tangisan yang belum reda. Saputangan berwarna biru muda itu telah berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan kusut, karena gadis itu menggenggamnya terus-terusan. Kepalanya masih bersandar di bahu Naruto yang bidang. Sebagai jawaban, pemuda itu hanya mengelus-elus puncak kepala itu perlahan.<p>

'Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Aku tahu, pasti rasanya sakit kehilangan orang yang kau cintai," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, namun ada sedikit getaran yang terasa di nada suaranya. Hinata baru ingat, pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini juga sudah kehilangan orangtuanya sejak kecil. Sejak saat itu, Naruto diurus oleh kakeknya yang bernama Jiraiya. Meskipun hidupnya serba kekurangan materi dan kasih sayang, tapi pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu tak pernah kehilangan stok senyum. Sampai-sampai Hinata berpikir kalau Naruto tak pernah hadir saat Tuhan membagikan emosi sedih dan marah.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun... Aku jadi mengingatkanmu dengan me-mereka..."

"Tidak apa. Justru kaulah yang lebih pantas bersedih. Neji-nii memang baik..." Manik _sapphire_ itu menerawang, menatap langit biru dari celah-celah dedaunan. "Jadi kau sekarang sendiri, eh?"

Tanpa perlu dijawab pun, Naruto sudah tahu jawabannya. Pemuda itu kembali terdiam sebelum menemukan kalimat yang cocok.

"_Nee_, Naruto-kun."

"Ya?" jawab Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Apa...kau juga seperti ini saat kehilangan orangtuamu? Apa rasanya sakit?"

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu diam sejenak, sel-sel kelabu di otaknya segera membangkitkan memori masa lalu. Saat itu Naruto masih anak kecil yang wajar jika menangis. Apalagi saat orangtuanya meninggal, bisa dibayangkan akan seperti apa tangisan Naruto saat itu. Saat pindah ke rumah Jiraiya, awalnya Naruto pesimis bisa menemukan orangtua sebaik orangtuanya. Selama ini Jiraiya-jiisan dikenal sebagai kakek-kakek yang masih suka genit jika ada perempuan seksi lewat, apalagi kalau perempuan itu Tsunade, janda berusia hampir setengah abad yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Tapi lama-lama Naruto bisa memahami kebaikan dalam diri kakeknya. Bertahun-tahun tinggal di sana, sedikit-banyak ia belajar arti disiplin, kerja keras, dan film biru. Ya, dasar kakek mesum!

"Jujur, awalnya aku merasa ada yang kosong di sini," Naruto menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Lalu bagian yang kosong itu mulai berdarah, mulai perih, mulai sakit... seperti luka yang menganga lebar. Namun tubuh akan membuat antibodi sendiri, memerintah sel darah putih untuk meng-_cover_ luka itu. Dan akhirnya, perlahan-lahan, aku sembuh. Meskipun bekas lukanya masih ada, namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh lagi. Bekas hitam itu hanya mengingatkanku sekilas kalau aku dulu pernah terluka..."

Hinata hanya terdiam saat mendengar analogi dari pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu. Ia tak menyangka Naruto yang biasanya bodoh dan berisik itu bisa berfilosofi juga. Yah, pengalaman pahit membuat orang menjadi bijaksana, kan?

"Jangan sedih, Hina-chan. Jangan sesali apa yang tidak kau miliki. Lihatlah orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingmu. Mereka semua menyayangimu, Hinata. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, dari tadi mereka mencarimu kemana-mana. Mereka semua khawatir denganmu yang hilang tanpa jejak. Untungnya tadi aku berhasil menemukanmu," kata Naruto panjang-lebar. "Nah, kau mau belajar menyayangi orang yang ada di sampingmu ini, kan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Senyum paling tulus yang pernah ditampilkan sejak Neji Hyuuga meninggal kemarin. Ia mengerti makna tersirat dari kalimat Naruto barusan. Apalagi ditambah dengan pipi pemuda itu yang sempat merona sejenak. Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku akan berusaha, Naruto-kun."

Naruto kembali tersenyum saat pinggangnya telah dilingkari oleh sepasang tangan mungil itu. Dalam hati, ia menjerit kegirangan saat tahu kalau pujaan hatinya selama ini akirnya menerimanya. Perlahan, tangan kekar itu memeluk tubuh rapuh Hinata dan memposisikan bibirnya di dekat telinga gadis itu.

"_Mungkin aku tidak punya marga Hyuuga seperti kakakmu, Hinata, tapi aku bisa melindungimu seperti yang kakakmu lakukan." _

Tes.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hinata menangis bahagia.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN):**

Huwaaaa...saya telah keluar dari jalur! SOS! SOS! #tenggelam. Oke, abaikan saja curcol gaje itu. Saya stress berat karna ending fic ini bener-bener melenceng jauh dari genre dan plot yang sudah saya tetapkan! Seharusnya tuh Naruto ngomong gini,

"_Suatu hari nanti, kau tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya _Hyuuga_ di rumahmu. Karena ada aku yang menjadi keluarga baru bagimu, _'Uzumaki'_."_

Gitu...makanya saya pasang 'family' di genre kedua. Karena selain hubungan persaudaraan yang kuat antara Hinata dan Neji, sebenernya Naruto mau kawinin Hinata...ah sudahlah. Sedari dulu tangan saya suka bekerja sendiri diluar kemauan saya. Emang sih hasilnya bagus dan tanpa diduga-duga, tapi sometimes ya kayak gini, suka OOT (eh, bener gak sih?). Ini sebaiknya saya ganti genre jadi angst/romance apa tetep angst/family? Kok rasanya setelah dipikir-pikir lagi family-nya juga kurang terasa...apalagi angst-nya...kayaknya cuma buat bekgron doang T.T Lagi-lagi saya kembali ke romance, yang seharusnya jadi genre paling minor. Tuhaaaaan...kenapa saya tidak pernah lepas dari yang namanya romens... w(OAOw)

R and...R? Onegai? *meringkuk di pojokan*


End file.
